


Thankfulness

by Missy



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Missing Scene, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette passes a token of appreciation to Eponine in thanks for her introducing Marius to her.  But Eponine wishes for another sort of gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thankfulness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/gifts), [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> Written as a treat for Trick or Treat '14!

She’d turned to leave once the scene at the window had played out. Marius was likely back at their building, and if she hoped to win his attention before the morning she would have to be clever.

Then a voice teased her ear. “Mademoiselle!” The world barely registered to Eponine, as it wasn’t a formal address that was often attached to her name. When the name was appended with a surname, changed to “Mademoiselle Jondrette,” then she spun in the direction of the bell-high voice calling after her.

“Yeah?” Eponine asked, heading toward the back fence. Ah, she thought she’d been so well hidden by the shadows! But the blonde girl smiled warmly, beckoning.

“I’ve brought you something,” whispered Cossette, pressing her face to the guard gate cordoning off the regal Rue Plumet from the streets of Paris outside. She thrust forth a white linen handkerchief, from which emitted a warm, toasty odor and a faint whiff of chocolate. “Thank you so much for bringing Marius into my life.”

On taking the treat the teenager carefully unwrapped it, then took a bite; an explosion of custard, pastry and frosting nearly made her moan aloud.

“It’s an éclair,” explained Cosette, grinning. “Cook just finished a batch, and I thought I’d share with you.”

“Course it is,” Eponine scoffed. “I see ‘em all the time at the patisserie on the Left Bank.” She took another bite and grinned. “Hits the spot. Merci.” She returned the handkerchief to Cosette, and when the girl took the linen Eponine bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

The blonde blushed – she had been so disarmed by Eponine’s forwardness that she didn’t immediately withdraw the hand pressed between the iron gate. Eponine coughed, and Cosette withdrew her fingers. “I would ask one more favor, Mademoiselle,” Eponine said.

“Oui?”

“I would give you a kiss. Just to thank you,” Eponine added quickly, before the girl could call her outrageous.

“All right,” said Cosette. She blushed girlishly at the press of Eponine’s lips to each of her cheeks. Not once did Cosette complain about Eponine’s cold skin or the dirt upon her cheek. She lingered until Cosette muttered an apology and backed away.

At that, Eponine leaned back and studied the girl. Then she grinned and tucked her newsboy cap rakishly down against her eye. “You’re welcome,” she said softly to the girl, then ducked down the alley.

 

She whistled as she went. Perhaps it was time to set Marius aside. Perhaps, she decided, the greatest prize sat cloistered in a bedroom on the Rue Plumet.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Les Miserables** , all of whom are the property of the **Estate of Victor Hugo**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
